


Encouragement in life and heroism

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: A better future [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: Mia's struggling with her returned memories, wondering if she can continue being the Green Arrow and Oliver finds her.  They talk and Mia gets advice besides who's better to go to about hero stuff than the one who started it all?
Relationships: Mia Smoak/JJ Diggle (Background), Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak
Series: A better future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618036
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Encouragement in life and heroism

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in the thick of me crying my eyes out after the Arrow series finale. I love Oliver and Mia's relationship and I wondered what the conversation would've been with Oliver, not Black Siren. The show might have finished but as a writer, I haven't so you'll see some fanfic from me, a lot if I don't get writer's block. I don't own anything, DC, DC Comics, and the CW does. Please kudos, comment, and Bookmark.

Mia stared at the fire, her face streaked with tears. She doesn’t know if she should be the green Arrow again. Everything’s different. Her way of life, her relation with William, her relation with her parents, her attitude. How can she continue? “Hey, you Ok, Wanna talk about it?” A familiar voice wondered curiously. Mia turned around to see her dad, leaning in the doorway “Dad, I don’t know.” She sniffled as she wiped her tears away. Her dad looked older and more distinguished than she remembers, salt and pepper in his hair, laugh lines around his mouth and crows feet around his eyes but other than that, he was her dad. Oliver walked toward her until he was a few feet away from her “Are you sure, sweetheart?” He asked specifically, concern in his eyes. Mia shook her head “No, daddy, I don't know what to do!” She exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. Oliver cradled Mia’s head as she cried into his tunic “Mia, what’s wrong? Is it about what you want to do, or about your engagement to JJ?” He questioned softly with a worried expression. Mia pulled her head away from her dad’s shirt “The first one, yes, the second one no, can we sit down and I’ll inform you, please?” She asked hopefully. Oliver nodded before he leads her over sat on the couch, a few feet away “Now, Mia, what is happening with you?” He asked worriedly.

Mia took a deep breath “I remember, everything. From the old timeline and Crisis, and I don’t know what to do.” She declared cluelessly. Oliver stared at her, confused “How do you remember?” He inquired curiously. Mia rolled her eyes “Laurel and Dinah showed up and Laurel used a ring with Martian manhunter’s powers which brought my other timeline memories back.” She explained annoyed. Oliver clenched his jaw, how dare they make her remember, taking her out of her happy, safe life “They had no right.” He stated angrily. Mia exhaled deeply “Your right, they didn’t but Bianca’s in trouble and they needed my help.” She told him. Oliver rocked his head back and forth in disbelief “That’s shit, Laurel’s more than capable to do this on her own, same with Dinah.” He declared knowingly. Mia nodded “Yes, they are. But despite how angry I am, I’m glad.” She agreed nervously. Oliver gave her a ‘What the hell,’ look “Really? Why?” He wondered incredulously. Mia smiled at her old man “Because I recall spending some time with you. Whether it’s training, conducting missions, helping you cook despite I don’t cook or chatting late at night before bed. I missed those memories.” She explained wistfully. Tears well up in Oliver’s eyes “I did, too, especially when you started talking. I wanted so badly to inform both you and William about the short months I spent with the alternate you and your brother but after discussing it with your mother, I ultimately decided not to.” He explained somewhat regretfully as tears rolled down his face. Mia grabbed her dad’s hand “Dad, I think you did the right thing by not telling us because it would have been too strange for William and I growing up.” She admitted knowingly.

Thinking back, Oliver could see Mia’s point. William and Mia were busy growing up, they didn’t need to know about a whole different timeline where everything sucked “I agree.” He agreed “Anyway, back to the subject. Are you going to continue being the Green Arrow?” He wondered curiously. Mia threw her hands up “I don’t know. My life was great before I got my memories back and now I’m lost.” She declared hopelessly. Oliver chuckled and shook his head, amused “This may shock you, but feeling lost is normal for this age.” He told her. Mia looked at her dad, shocked “Really? Because William has always wanted to do stuff in tech while Lucas has always wanted to be a doctor like Uncle Tommy.” She said surprised. Oliver snorted “Trust me, not everybody knows what they want. Take it from the master procrastinator himself.” He assured her knowingly. Mia chuckled heartily “Ollie the douche, I can't reconcile that man to who you are today, dad.” She said purposely. Oliver shook his head dismayed “I hate the way I was when I was your age but, if I never got on the Gambit, there was no way I would have met, and fell in love with your mom.” He told Mia certainly. 

Mia nodded in agreement, “I know, but what do you think I should do?” She inquired hopefully. Oliver exhaled deeply “Mia, you would be great at anything you do. Whether it's as the Green Arrow or as a florist, Baby girl. Do what feels right. You have barely begun fighting, you need to continue till the end.” He advised wisely. "The only way to figure it out is to try." Mia thought with clarity. Mia nodded “Thank you. I’ve made my decision.” She announced readily. Oliver raised his eyebrow, interested “Oh, what is it?” He inquired. Mia cleared her throat “I will continue being the Green Arrow.” She told him honestly. Oliver smiled happily “I’m proud of you, baby girl.” He told her. Mia smiled and hugged her dad “Thank you dad.” she said emotionally. They stayed in the hug for several minutes “I know I have so many memories of you hugging me, but I've missed your hugs, daddy.” She whispered, her voice cracking. Oliver wrapped his arms around Mia “I've missed you too.” He murmured back. They pull away, and Oliver stood up and winced in pain “Damn, my knee is bothering me.” He gripped irritably. Mia stared at her dad, concerned “Are you ok?” She asked worriedly. Oliver nodded “Old injuries and my age catching up to me.” He waved it off. Mia was still worried but nodded “Ok if you say so.” She said skeptically. Oliver smiled lightly “I do.” “With Bianca in trouble, do you want some help?” He wondered curiously. Mia’s eyes widened then shook her head “No, thank you, dad.” She declined. “You already saved the city. You and mom go on your vacation to Bali, and we’ll see you when you get back for mom’s birthday.” She encouraged him. Oliver slowly nodded “Alright, but don’t hesitate to call if you want to talk.” He reminded before he kissed Mia’s forehead. Mia smiled “Sure, dad, goodnight.” She said. Oliver walked over to the door and smiled at his daughter “Get a good night's sleep, Mia.” He said knowingly before he left the room.

Mia left the room and went to her room. Her dad was right she needed to get some sleep. She has a long day tomorrow trying to find Bianca with the Canaries.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Yes, I've jumped on the Lucas Smoak-Queen train😀.


End file.
